Sunrise, Sunset
by Suyami
Summary: Basically, Katara gets stuck at Zuko's after the war, and things progress from there. What will happen when Iroh is kidnapped by a group of shady criminals? Can they save him? Don't worry, there will be fluff. And angst. And maybe Zuko's a little OOC...
1. Prologue

Sunrise, Sunset 

Prologue:

The sunset's dying colors lit the hills of the valley with a soft pink light, illuminating the boy's face clearly.

"Where are you, Mother?" whispered the boy, not quite a man. "Why did you leave me?"

The boy looked over the hills with one eye, for the other side of his face was bandaged, for he had been burned. He stood, legs apart, confidence in his posture, if not his eyes. For in his eyes, Zuko could not lie. Zuko's honey colored eyes showed the depths of his heartbreak, the true extent of his longing.

For although Zuko was considered to be an unemotional statue, it was at times like these where he dropped the façade, and was free to be himself. For inside the frigid shell of a cold commander, there lay a boy. That boy stayed locked away, but Zuko couldn't keep himself hidden forever.

_"Never forget who you are…"_

Those were the words that his mother had said to him before she left, left… forever.

_"Never…."_

* * *

_A/N: _Well. That wasn't too bad for a starter. I plan on this being a Zutara fic, no doubt you guessed that, and I'm sorry if Zuko is a little OC at the moment, I'll fix that. R+R peeps, it keeps me going… 

PLEASE!

* * *


	2. Dawn Breaks

Sunrise, Sunset

Dawn Breaks:

Katara leaned over the edge of Appa's saddle as she observed the first rays of the early sun pierce the dark blue sky. The water bender groaned as the soft light of dawn hit her tired eyes.

"Stupid sun." muttered the dark skinned teen as she turned away from the light in annoyance.

"The sun helps us live, Katara. It gives us the heat we need to survive!" exclaimed the exuberant monk, laughter twinkling in his gray eyes.

Katara rolled her eyes at Aang, and, deciding it was too early for light banter, pulled a blanket over her head and attempted to go to sleep.

No such luck. "C'mon, Katara, wake up already!" Aang smiled and leapt up to shake his friend from her half asleep stupor. "Rise and shine!" sang the monk.

Katara growled and fixed her friend with a steely glare. "Did I mention I hate morning people?" she muttered half heartedly as she struggled out of her sleeping blankets. The water bender stood up and stretched, ignoring the fact that she stood on a giant moving sky bison. She pulled back her hair and began to braid it, not noticing the fact that gray eyes watched her every move.

As the girl finished tying back two loops of chocolate brown hair, a sudden lurch brought her crashing down upon a lone figure who happened to be meditating in a dark corner of the saddle. Two pairs of honey colored eyes flashed open, and focused upon the aquamarine ones that were a mere two inches away from his own.

"Get off me." said Zuko in an emotionless tone of voice, anger flashing in his eyes. The girl on top of him blushed, and hurriedly got off him, trying to keep her hands on Appa's saddle, and not the fire bender beneath her. "Zuko, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed as she scurried off into the opposite corner of the saddle. "I would expect no more from a water brat like you." said Zuko with a challenge gleaming in his bronze eyes.

"Excuse me?" huffed Katara, her eyes darkening in anger. The water bender then snorted in disgust. "You think I'm the brat here? I'm not the 'spoiled prince' here." said the girl sarcastically.

"Yet you still think of yourself as a queen." retorted the prince with the self confident smirk that annoyed Katara the most. "Well…… well…" sputtered Katara, self righteous fury governing her every move. The irritated girl gave a frustrated cry and turned away from the fire bender, who smirked, laughter in his golden eyes.

* * *

"May I present to you, the Palace of the Fire Lord Zuko!" exclaimed Iroh in an excited tone of voice, waving his arm to encompass all of the Palace's grounds.

"I didn't expect it to be so…. so…. big." said Aang in awe.

"Yeah, Aang, we all thought it was going to be just a little cottage on a hill." said Sokka sarcastically, although he secretly was overwhelmed by the size. "So, Zuko, do we have to address you as Fire Lord now, or is it just Royal Dick?"

"Call me whatever you like, peasant, just remember, it's my roof you'll be staying under…" threatened the new Fire Lord, real menace in his voice.

Zuko was definitely not Sokka's number one fan

The feelings were, of course, mutual.

"So flame head, where do we sleep?" asked the blind earth bender, endearing as ever.

"In your rooms," replied Zuko, who's answers were descriptive and thoughtful.

"Oh Wise One, thank you for this gift of knowledge!" shouted Sokka, bowing deeply to the fire bender.

Katara rolled her eyes at all of them, and dragged Sokka off to an alley, and motioned for Aang and Toph to come with her. "Okay guys, I know Zuko can be a pain, but please, he's offering us someplace to stay. Let's all just be nice, okay?" said Katara, placing a placating hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Be nice!" she said to her brother, enunciating each syllable with a shake of his shoulder. "Got that?"

The gang moved through the streets of the Fire Nation capitol, making their way towards the distant Palace.

"FOOD!" screamed Sokka as he spotted a booth selling fire flakes. "Give me 3 bags!" demanded the teen, a crazed look in his eyes. The merchant backed up and quickly tossed over three bags of the food, and held his hands up to protect himself as Sokka threw the money at the vendor's head.

Sokka quickly downed all three of the bags at once, and for a little while, seemed okay. "See, that wasn't so b-,"

Sokka's comment was choked off as he was seized by a spasm; the water tribe boy hadn't realized that the flakes were that spicy. Or, that was what the rest of the group thought had happen, until their laughter was stopped by the sight at their feet.

An arrow protruded from Sokka's back, and blood had already seeped through the blue material of his shirt.

"Sokka!" screamed Katara in anguish as she ran to her brother, pain flashing in her azure eyes. "No!"

Katara's vision blurred as images of Sokka laughing, Sokka teasing, Sokka being Sokka flashed through her head. "This can't be happening." whispered the water bender as the world became fuzzy around the edges, and her own voice seemed to mock her.

_This can't be happening…._

_This can't be happening…._

_This can't be happening…._

The last thing she heard was a cry of her name, and the only thing she felt was a pair of strangely warm arms enveloping her body, and tugging her to his warm body.

And she was so cold, and the warmth felt so good, and so right.

_So…. cold._

* * *

_A/N: _Hey! Well, so far no reviews, but I can't complain, I just started this story a little while ago. I hate all these middle chapters, I just want to get to the good parts, you know?

Well, read and review, as always. PLEASE DO! Right now, you know who you are….. DO IT! I will post next chapter soon. Cookies to all who guess who Katara's leaning against…… evil smirk


	3. Day Begins

"_No!!!!!"_

Katara screamed in anguish as she sat up, taking in her surroundings with utter confusion.

A feather bed.

Soft covers, silk sheets.

Tapestries and hangings covered the beige walls, all in shades of black and red.

"Huh?"

"Wh-What happened?" muttered the water bender to herself as she rubbed her temples slowly.

Suddenly, the memories returned.

"SOKKA!" screamed the water bender in anguish, tears running down her cheeks. Katara jumped out of the soft bed, and onto the cold stone floor. She ran from the room, sobbing her heart out as she blindly maneuvered the halls with a grace she did not feel. The panic stricken teen looked at different doors, not really seeing them until she came to a stop in front of a door, slightly ajar. Katara slowly squatted down next to the door, listening carefully.

"Uncle, you know we couldn't have done anything else.

"Do you know nothing, Prince Zuko?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

There was the sound of a heavy sigh, and a deep breath.

"Don't you know about Katara's powers?"

Another sigh.

"She's a water bender, Uncle, what other powers are there?"

A heavier sigh, and the sound of a hand slapping a forehead in exasperation.

"She has healing abilities, Prince Zuko! She could have healed him!"

"WHAT??" shrieked Katara, forgetting the fact that she was eavesdropping.

The sound of two bodies hurriedly getting to their feet was heard, but Katara no longer cared.

"You let my brother DIE??" screamed the water bender, eyes flashing with fury as she stormed into the large room, completely ignoring Iroh and focusing on Zuko. "What is WRONG with you, you bastard?" yelled Katara, making her way towards the Prince.

"Katara, he didn't-"

"Don't talk to me! Ever!" This time, tears were streaming down the girl's face, making their way down to her chin, and dripping off.

"I hate you!" sobbed the teen, and slapped the Fire Lord across his face with the force of all her anger channeled into it.

There was silence in the room, except for the quiet sobs of the water bender.

Zuko carefully, almost in shock, reached up to touch his cheek. No one had ever talked to him like that, let alone slapped him. No one had ever dared. He and Katara had had their fights, sure, but they were always fun, and had left him energized and smirking. This had gone beyond playful banter. This was the fighting of a woman hurt, even…. Betrayed?

"Katara…" began Iroh, walking towards the heart broken girl with caution. "Your brother's not dead."

_What?_

"Excuse me?" asked Katara in shock, her tear laden eyes looking up to meet Iroh's.

"No, of course not. Zuko here just sent him off to the finest healers in New Ozai, not having realized you could have healed him." finished Iroh dryly.

"You idiot!" said Katara, gathering strength from her "righteous" anger.

"I COULD HAVE HEALED HIM!" she screamed, loud enough for the whole palace to hear, and wonder what their Fire Lord had done now.

"You just slapped me!" said Zuko, still reeling from the blow that the lithe young teen had given him. "You can't do that!" he said childishly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why don't we go settle this little spat over a nice cup of jasmine tea?" said Iroh, clasping his hands together in anticipation.

"We don't need any tea!" said Zuko, at the same time that Katara said, "This is not a spat!"

The two teens glared at each other in distaste, then left the room in a huff, leaving Iroh alone in the room, smiling and chuckling to himself like a fool.

"It's a very good thing I sent both Aang and Toph with him." said the old man to himself, "Or else there wouldn't have been enough time for such a lovely relationship to bloom!" finished Iroh, beaming with the results of his cleverness.

* * *

Katara sat down on her bed, and hung her head in her hands, a lone tear falling to the ground, unnoticed. 

"What am I going to do?" she said hazily, and curled into a little ball on her bed.

_Sokka… Where are you?_

* * *

A/N: Phew! wipes forehead Okay, I wanted to thank my first 4 reviewers! I will comment on your reviews below! points below 

Okay, I just wanted to say that I will probably be updating soon, and pretty frequently. I plan to have a pretty long story, and do not worry, there will be fluff, and I will be taking it painstakingly _slowwww….. _But, I will tell you people that I do have a chapter layout for this, and am writing VERY FAST cause I have no patience. None, zilch, nada, nil.

Anyhow, for my loverly reviewers….. COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU! hands out cookies

Kudos to…..

All my reviewers for being great!

Okay, for my VERY first reviewer, powderedsugar:

**wait wait wait hold up...what about healing with water? maybe instead of killing sokka all together, send him into a coma or something please no killie Sokka**

Well, I was actually never going to kill Sokka, but since you mentioned the whole element of healing with water, I brought that in there. Thank you OODLES for being my 1st reviewer! hugs

And, for my very 2nd reviewer, Shirozora…..

**Okay, this seems to be a pretty okay story so far.**

**1. Patience. Reviews don't come as easy as you think, and in my opinion some of the more well-written stories get less reviews than those...not so well written. In any case, patience is the key to getting reviews.**

**2. Its OK to use the word 'blue' instead of 'azure'. Really, it is. You don't have to put so much emphasis on the color of one's eyes. Fanfic writers, especially new ones, tend to do that. You don't have to. And don't call them orbs. They're not orbs. They're eyes...or, more specifically, irises.**

**3. Don't rush. I know it's hard but rushing a fanfiction just to get to the good parts kinda dumbs down quality and storytelling of the fanfiction. I have that same urge to hurry to all the good stuff but I also know that the other, less intersting stuff is just as important. So take your time.**

**And so, I hope that helps.**

**Shirozora**

Wow. That actually really helps! Yay, advice! As I said before, patience is a virtue I do not have, but reviews help. Thank you, and I will stop saying "orbs", although it sounds cool. Orbs….. orbs…. Okay, I'm done.

And, for my 3rd reviewer, Kyoru392:

**I like it so far, but plz don't let Sokka die. Update soon plz!**

**Kyoru392**

Thank you for liking it, and Sokka is not dead. YET! Nah, just kidding.

And, last but not least…. kogarocksmysocks:

**Okay, I'm hooked. Please continue your story!**

THANK YOU FOR BEING HOOKED! WHOO! Anyhow, I will continue my story, because I LOATHE those people who start good fanfics, and then DROP THEM! And usually it's right after a cliffie. seethes

Anyhow, I love ALL of my reviewers, and please, if you're gonna flame at me, make it constructive at least. Thanks. Oh, and I will get to how Sokka, Aang, and Toph are doing, probably next chapter….

See ya next chapter….


	4. Sun in Your Eyes

Sunrise, Sunset

Sun in Your Eyes

WARNING: The next chapter has Zuko OOC, so if you don't like that... too bad. He'll be back to his normal angsty self later. Promise.

Zuko paced the floors of his spacious office, decked out with expensive wood furniture and a large desk in the very center. Rugs covered the stone floor of the palace, and his hard boots made small indentations on the fine fabric.

"What is wrong with her?" he growled to himself, still pacing unrellentlessly. "Great Agni, that girl will be the death of me…" He broke off as he saw that it had grown dark, the moon shining brightly in the sky.

Zuko, quickly making a decision, readied to jump out the window. In one smooth leap that had taken him weeks to perfect, he was out of the confining office and sailing down to the streets. He hit the ground with a loud noise, and he rapidly looked around to make sure no one noticed. The fire bender sighed, seeing that no one had seen him.

No one, that is, except for a certain water bender.

Zuko made his way through the empty streets, the sky still dark and mysterious. For Zuko, that was good, for he meant to make it to his secret place in time for the sunrise.

The agile young man ran through the city, avoiding alleys and using shortcuts, for time was running out. The moon was making it's way through the sky, and would soon be disappearing. Zuko cursed his lateness, until he finally found the hidden entranceway that concealed his secret place. "Finally," muttered the impatient Fire Lord as he shot a blast of fire through the small opening, raising the tiny gate at the foot of the doorway. Zuko inched through the opening until he reached the inside.

"Ahh…" breathed the fire bender as he took in the beautiful view with eagerness normally subdued in the real world.

The beautiful gardens were Zuko's hiding place, a place where he could be himself, and vent his feelings with no thoughts whatsoever. It had been his mother's until she disappeared, and she had passed on the secret knowledge to him.

"Don't tell Azula!" his mother had said as she smiled at her son lovingly. "She'll only destroy it, and such beauty is not meant to be destroyed. Cherish it, Zuko." His mother had then told her son the key to entering the gardens, for it could only be opened by a certain combination of bending.

Zuko's eyes brightened at the morning, and his scar tightened as his face tensed. Zuko did not smile anymore, not very often, anyway. The Fire Lord smoothly sat down on the sweet smelling expanse of grass, and began to meditate.

The dark began to fade as the sun's first rays broke on the horizon. The gentle beams of light shone on the rare flowers that inhabited Zuko's gardens. The trees shone with hidden light, and the ponds gleamed. Zuko's gardens were simply alive with life itself.

Zuko slowly opened his eyes and began to watch the sun rise. The hardness of his face began to relax as he opened up to the light of the sun, even as his muscles began to loosen. Slowly, the fire bender's body heat rose until it seemed as if there were two suns.

Suddenly, Zuko arose with a grace that he rarely showed. The fire bender lifted his hands to the sky, and spread them wide, a wave of fire following his movements up to the sky, before disappearing into sparks that rained down, illuminating the fierce joy on the Fire Lord's face. And then, only then did Zuko do something unexpected and completely out of character.

The fire bender threw back his head in rapture, and laughed.

It was a laugh full of the joy of life, full of happiness and fun.

But at the same time it was the heart rending cry of someone who is completely and utterly alone in the world. Someone who has been betrayed, and has no one left to trust.

It was a laugh full of truth, pain, and hardship.

It was a laugh that truly resembled Zuko's soul.

* * *

A water bender watched all this in awe, a tear running down her face. Katara had not realized that Zuko had feelings, let alone these raw emotions. She stepped back from the crack in the giant walls protecting the hidden gardens. The girl was filled with an overwhelming desire to help, to _heal_. 

For that was what Zuko needed.

To be healed.

* * *

Sokka was pissed, to say the least. 

"And you just left her there, ALONE? With Zuko?? Are you insane? He'll kill her, or worse!" screamed Sokka, thinking about his poor baby sister, all alone and helpless with the Royal Dick making advances on her. "I've seen the way he looks at her! Like she's his dinner! I tell you, she'll be dead!" finished Sokka, foaming a little at the mouth.

The three healers next to him tried to suppress him as Toph stood there, shaking with laughter.

"I swear, you're the best entertainment I've had since The Boulder!" said Toph, still trying (and failing) to suppress her laughter.

"Aang, you've got to help her!" yelled Sokka, staring down the monk. "Here, you can take my boomerang!" Sokka tried to turn to get his boomerang, but the healers had already put him in a straightjacket. "Hello! I don't need one of these!" screamed Sokka as they wheeled him off, leaving Toph and Aang behind.

"Um…. Toph?" asked Aang worriedly. "Do you think Sokka is right."

Toph stopped laughing.

"Excuse me?" snorted the earth bender. "Don't tell me you think the Royal Dick is ravishing her, too?" asked Toph, her blind eyes accusing.

"Uh..." said the air bender, scratching his bald head...

"Oh my." muttered Toph, rolling her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Well, I think I updated pretty fast. I see I have about 7 more reviews, and I thank you people! I haven't read them yet, but I will in a second, so I will post the answers and comments in the next chapter! I think this is pretty good, although Zuko is OOC...

Okay, I read them, and responded! THANK YOU ALL OF YOU, and especially alydaughter, who favorited my story! squeals


	5. Blinded by the Hate

Sunrise, Sunset

Blinded by the Hate

Zuko stared blankly at the ground as he trudged back from the gardens, his usual façade back in place, no cracks in his emotional armor. The cobbles on the worn streets were bored by his tired eyes, for he had been out all morning. It was now noon, and the fire bender desperately needed something to eat. The Fire Lord gazed at a stand for fire flakes with heat in his expression, but remembering what happened to Sokka, shook his head in resignation.

"Finally…" murmured Zuko as he caught sight of his uncle's robes disappearing into a tea shop. The fire bender quickened his pace, trying to reach Iroh. As he entered what seemed to be a tea shop, Zuko quickly realized how wrong he had been.

"Ambush!" yelled the Fire Lord, his sleepy haze gone. Zuko drew out his double broad swords, fire dancing along the fine steel menacingly. "Leave him." Zuko managed to growl out from his clenched teeth. "It's me you want."

"No, Zuko!" yelled Uncle angrily. "Do not sacrifice yourself for me!" finished Iroh bravely, although he was bound. One of the masked assailants that had taken his uncle captive rapidly gagged his prisoner, effectively cutting off the rest of Iroh's words. The dark room seemed to go even darker, with only the illumination of Zuko's flaming swords.

"You have one week, Fire Lord." said what seemed to be a man, garbed all in black, and with a single curved scimitar strapped to his back. Zuko saw the steel, and knew it to be fine tempered and expensive. "Why, you're nothing but thieves!" exclaimed the fire bender thoughtlessly as he narrowed his flashing eyes. The man with the scimitar snorted. "Nothing but thieves, Your Highness? You'd better ask your guards about us, "Lord". I'm sure they know us quite well by now…"

With those last words, the seven men seemed to melt into the wall, along with Zuko's uncle in tow. "Uncle!" yelled the enraged Fire Lord, sparks literally flying off him.

"No…" whispered the defeated Zuko, his swords clattering to the floor unnoticed. "Uncle…"

* * *

Katara walked away from the garden slowly, still not believing what she had seen. "Zuko? With a heart?" she asked herself as her feet carried her still confused body through the streets of the Fire Nation capital. Katara found herself stopping in front of a tea shop, not really knowing why she had stopped.

"Zuko?" she yelled, banging on the glass that kept her and the fire bender apart. "Zuko!" screamed the water bender, for he seemed to be kneeling on the ground, not responding.

Finally, Katara uncorked her flask of water and shot a quick water whip at the unyielding glass, breaking it with a loud _crack_. Only then did Zuko look up, and it was with hatred in his eyes.

"Uncle's gone." spat out the fire bender, malice dripping from his words. Katara gasped, a brown hand flying up to cover her mouth. "What happened?"

"They took him."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but I plan to find out…" finished Zuko threateningly as he slowly stood up, ran his fingers through his short black hair and walked out the supposed tea shop, little clouds of dust puffing up wherever his feet landed. The fire bender was literally steaming.

* * *

"Sokka, for the last time, SHE'S FINE!" yelled Aang, although some of Sokka's madness seemed to have rubbed off on him.

Maybe Sokka had somehow found some cactus juice nearby….

It was possible.

"I tell you, my baby sister is being RAVISHED! AND YOU DON'T CARE!" screeched Sokka, still in the very same straightjacket, the doctor's not wanting to risk taking the maniac out. Aang had overheard them voicing the same doubts about Sokka's sanity that Toph had.

Maybe it was the fire flakes.

It was possible.

According to the doctors, there was some ingredient in the fire flakes at the booth that Sokka had had an allergic reaction to. The healers were looking for a cure nearby, but the herb they needed was in some remote island the gang had never heard of.

"Did you just say ravished?" Toph managed to spit out through her loud guffaws. "Oh dear spirits, Sokka, you make me laugh."

Of course, maybe it was the boomerang guy himself.

It was, of course, possible.

* * *

A/N: Well, I tried to add some humor. The bandit/thieve/kidnapper people are going to be my OC's, so DO NOT COPY THEM! Yeah, I don't think they're that good enough to copy though…. Oh well. Sorry if I didn't update soon enough for you, but my science homework got in the way… I hate science. Anyhow, I wanted to thank my reviewers! You make me update SO much sooner. loves you to death

huggles

I'll update soon, I promise…..

Su-Su (a.k.a. Suyami)


	6. Burning in the Heat

**Sunrise, Sunset**

****

**Burning in the Heat**

****

Katara ran to catch up with Zuko, who had sped off before she could begin to talk to the angry fire bender.

"Look, Zuko…" she began, lightly touching his shoulder. The Fire Lord shrugged the touch off with a jerk of his arm, still staring straight ahead. Katara pretended not to be hurt by his aloof manner, and squared her shoulders, trying not to think about the other Zuko, the actual one that he kept hidden. "I wanted to tell you that I was sorry. For slapping you. It wasn't really your fault." finished Katara lamely, hoping that Zuko could at least acknowledge her presence. The water bender toyed with the end of her braid, and waited for the high and mighty bender to respond.

"Why should I even care about apologies from a peasant?" said Zuko, steely eyes turning to stare down her blue ones. "Why should I care what you think at all? Or what anyone thinks? You don't matter." As Zuko was saying these things, he began to back Katara towards a wall. Katara, glancing frantically back and forth for some sort of escape, could find none. Her back pressed against cold brick, her chest heaving as she fought for breath. Katara had never feared Zuko, but now…. He had changed. Not from the hidden Zuko, for he had definitely changed from that, but from the old Zuko. He was no longer bantering playfully with her, but… The look in his amber eyes was completely different than what she was used to seeing. "None of you matter. Not now, not ever." whispered Zuko, his face a scant inch away from hers. Katara could feel his breath hot on her face, and caught a whiff of scorched amber. Blue eyes stared into gold, water against fire. Zuko began to lean forward, and as he did, Katara's eyes slowly closed, seemingly of their own accord. The fire bender licked his dry lips, his eyes lowering their line of sight down to her full mouth. Katara parted her lips, her voice gone, not even thinking about the words she had meant to say. Her arms rose, reaching for Zuko.

But, sadly, encountered nothing but cold air where his body had been mere seconds ago.

"Bastard!" screamed Katara angrily, her face turning red at her wanton display of emotion. In her rage, she did not seem to notice Zuko's face, which was turning a curious shade of pink that was unusual on the bender's normally pale face. "What were you thinking?" stated Katara, cheeks flaming not only from embarrassment, but from anger as well. "How can you stand yourself, not even accepting my apology? At least I admit my mistakes, _Zuko_." finished Katara, her breathing uneven as she stormed off, making her way back to the palace.

"Fire benders!" fumed the water bender as she made her way down the palace hall to her room. The teenager threw herself on top of the feather bed, her small body making an indent in the fine fabrics. Tired, Katara drifted off to sleep, not caring that it was early in the afternoon. The water bender did not notice the tears leaking down her tan cheeks as she slept, for Katara hadn't realized yet that her anger was just a cover up.

* * *

Zuko slowly walked back towards the palace, his head in the clouds. The fire bender's thoughts were a mess, each train of thought leading back to _her _blue eyes. They had drawn him in. That was what had seized him to almost…. _kiss_ that peasant. At least, that was what he told himself.

Zuko pushed away the annoying little voice in his head that said it hadn't been just her eyes; it had been her smile, her voice, her personality, her looks, her b-. Zuko cut that voice off before it could finish _that _particular train of thought.

The fire bender came to realize that the water bender had called him, the Fire Lord, a bastard, and had ranted to him about his faults! Zuko's anger began to build, simmering hotly in the pit of his stomach.

"Water benders!" yelled the fire bender, blithely ignoring the fact that he was the one to blame. The young man's anger built slowly, until it took all the control he could muster to not melt the metal desk he was leaning on. Slowly, he made his way over to his bed, stripping off his shirt tiredly. Zuko slid underneath the silken sheets, blocking out the whisper of the fine material against his naked chest.

"It was her fault." he whispered to himself as the lull of sleep took over.

"It was…" murmured Zuko, already half asleep.

_It was my fault, it was…._ thought the fire bender as his dreams overtook him.

Zuko couldn't help that dreams of a vengeful water bender plagued his thoughts, ones that involved him dead, or mauled horribly.

* * *

Sokka tried in vain to get out of the encumbering straightjacket that plagued him, but the doctors still wouldn't remove it, out of fear for Sokka's safety. In reality, they really didn't care about Sokka's safety, only about their own personal safety from the madness of the insane young man. They had sent Aang off with Appa to find the herb that would hopefully cure Sokka's fever, for the Water Tribe boy was burning up. If Aang and Appa didn't come back soon, Sokka would probably go insane. Not that the doctor's thought that would improve Sokka's insanity as of the moment, but it might help his fever. Toph was left with the "madman".

"Ravished….." moaned Sokka, crying out in his feverish state. "Help my baby sister!" screamed Sokka, reaching out to grab the young earth bender's slim wrist.

"Get away from me you idiot!" yelled Toph, sending a rock to knock away the pesky boomerang guy's hand away. "Don't touch me again!" finished the earth bender, although Sokka couldn't really understand her through his sickness. "Kill… Zuko…" finished the young man, before he rolled over and began to shiver.

"You idiot." said Toph softly, throwing another blanket over where she "felt" Sokka's bed to be.

* * *

Aang and Appa landed in a clearing full of large purple and blue flowers, looking altogether quite innocent. "I…. What did the man say the flower looked like? He said not to confuse it with the similar flower, which would give me a terrible rash when I touched it." The monk sat down to think as the bison lied down. "Curing plant…. Or deadly rash…. I'll pick this one!" exclaimed Aang, picking up the blue one. Immediately, the monk's whole arm began to turn purple with raised bumps. "I guess that was the wrong one…" mumbled Aang as his whole arm began to itch like crazy.

* * *

Iroh woke up in the dark, and could see nothing. He tried to blow a stream of fire, but found that his fire bending was gone. "Drugs." spat the former General in disgust.

"Glad to see that you're awake, 'Uncle'" said a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you?" growled the old man, gathering strength from the realization that he had to protect his nephew from making a big mistake.

"You may call us…. The Black Shadows…" finished the voice as seven cloaked figures appeared from the darkness.

Iroh's face turned even whiter, his eyes widening. "No… Those were all rumors!" yelled the man in desperation. "You can't be real!" finished Iroh in a whisper.

"Oh we're very real. As you will soon find out…" finished the man, laughter in his voice.

Laughter echoed off the walls of the small cell that Iroh was in.

A scream pierced the air, haunting and desperate.

But only the birds heard the cry.

* * *

A/N: Wow…. That was kinda creepy, the ending, wasn't it? Sorry for not updating sooner….. I love my reviews! Aren't you glad I got some Zutara in there? Yay me! Next chapter will be good, and soon, I promise….. YAY!

Suyami


	7. Letting in the Light

**Sunrise, Sunset **

****

**Letting in the Light**

Katara woke up to a tear stained pillow and a heavy heart. She looked outside, only to see that the sun had yet to set. The water bender yawned, and got up, stretching like a cat. Her blue eyes reflected her conflicting emotions, and with a shake of her braided head, she shook out the memory of Zuko leaning over her. Instead, another one invaded her mind, of the Fire Lord happy in his gardens. Katara put her head in her hands, trying to sort out her feelings for Zuko. Before, they had been quite clear. Hatred, and a rush of heady fun whenever they "fought". Now that she looked back, she could picture what it might have looked like had she been an onlooker.

Possibly, it could have seemed as if she, Katara, might have been flirting with Zuko. But Katara knew that couldn't be possible. Everyone knew that fire and water didn't mix.

Katara could lie to herself all she wanted, but she couldn't deny the tiny attraction that might be building. With a shake of her head, she shook out her brown locks, and turned her attention to combing out the tangles. Wincing, the water bender encountered a particularly big knot, and reached for the comb to tease it out.

A pale hand held out her comb, and Katara's eyes looked up to see muscular arms, tanned shoulders, and the face of a familiar fire bender. "What do you want?" said Katara scathingly, snatching the comb out of Zuko's outstretched hand, and violently returned to combing out her hair.

Zuko's eyes reflected his hurt for a moment, until he drew up his usual shield. Uninvited, he sat down on the bed next to the young woman, noting her tear streaked pillow. Zuko, too, had woken up alone, and he had had the time to think on his actions. "Well…." began the young man, running his fingers through his dark hair. "I just wanted to say, that, zyou know…." Zuko trailed off, trying to communicate with his hands what he wanted to say. No such luck. Apparently, if he wanted to get credit for apologizing, he actually had to apologize first. With a sigh, he crawled back on the bed until he was facing Katara's back. With a tentative hand, he reached out to touch the water bender's back, and when she didn't pull away, he leaned forward, brushed away her hair and placed a ghost of a kiss on her neck.

"I'm sorry." he said simply, his hands in his lamps, amber eyes serious. "I know you think I was leading you on, but…. I don't know." said Zuko, frustration in his posture and voice. Katara turned around, her confused blue eyes meeting his. "Can I make it up to you?" said Zuko with gritted teeth, a slight smile on his face. Katara's face lit up as she smiled, laughter bubbling out of her mouth like champagne from a bottle. "Yes. You can," said Katara, laughing at the sight of Zuko so obviously in pain. She still couldn't understand him, but she understood how hard it was for him to apologize, so she accepted the apology silently, her face telling him all he needed to know.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know that was REALLY REALLY short, but I needed more room for the next chapter, which will be HELLA long. Sorry I haven't updated in, like, a MONTH, but I had spring break, and I've been really busy on other sites. Well, I got it done eventually, and the next chapter will be on its way very very soon. Thank you reviewers, lub ya oodles. R+R! Thank you guys, you keep me going……

Su-Su


	8. Piercing the Shadows

**Piercing the Shadows**

_All standard disclaimers apply._

Katara's footsteps echoed across the cobbles as she walked with Zuko. Every second or so, she would glance up to make sure he was really there. It was almost unbelievable that he had actually come with her to do such a frivolous thing.

"Shopping." was all he said. Pained eyes looked at her with all the innocence of a dog. "Zuko," Katara said, "It's not that bad. Besides, you need to keep your mind off… everything." She smiled tentatively, and was rewarded with a quirk of Zuko's mouth.

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes, "But I get to pay." Katara almost protested, but he seemed adamant. He probably had some ridiculous notion that he had to prove his worth to her.

Katara shook away her thoughts. This was time for them to have fun, to "bond" together. She grabbed his hand, laughing, and tugged him to the nearest store. "How about we try some things on?" she asked, fingering the material of a silk Fire Nation outfit. Zuko held his tongue and simply nodded. "I'll be right back," she said, and disappeared behind the screen to change.

* * *

Zuko browsed through the men's section, seeing things that almost made him shudder in disbelief. What man in his right mind would wear any of that stuff?

Something shiny caught his eye. He half-turned, and saw a pretty necklace shimmering from a booth next door. Katara seemed busy dressing, so he snuck out the door.

Soon, he was back, with a mysterious package stuffed up his voluptuous sleeve. Maybe he would give her the necklace later—

His train of thought was cut off as Katara came out from behind the screen, adorned in Fire Nation garb fit for the Fire Lady herself. "What do you think?"

No words came out of Zuko's mouth. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a garbled mess of syllables. "Zuko?" she asked, concern in her voice. "Are you okay?"

Zuko cleared his throat and stepped closer. "I'm sorry, Katara, but the beauty of your presence overwhelmed me." She blushed becomingly, and his inner Zuko smiled smugly.

She was dressed head to toe in silks ranging from the lightest rose to the darkest maroon. Zuko had never seen her dressed so extravagantly, and he smiled broadly. "Let me buy it for you," he said softly, inching closer to her. His hands moved to her hips to roughly draw her against his body.

He heard her gasp, and looked deep into her eyes. She looked dazed, almost as if she believed she was in some sort of dream.

"Kiss me," she whispered. Zuko was more than happy to comply.

* * *

They left the shop a little later, flushed, and carrying the package with them. They would glance at each other, blush, and look away again, just as bashful as ever.

Katara felt so full of emotions that she would burst any second. She wanted to hug Zuko, to tackle him and roll with him on the floor. It didn't matter to her that everyone was watching…. All she wanted was that fire bender.

"Do you want to practice with me today?" she said. Zuko half-turned to her, a small smile on his face. "I guess I'll have to…" he said, dragging reluctance into his tone. His sparkling eyes gave away his humor.

Katara frowned playfully. It was amazing how much Zuko had changed. When they had first met each other, she had thought he was a spoiled rich kid who tortured old people. She had been right, of course… but only at the time. He had truly changed, and for the better.

* * *

Sokka moaned through the gag that the nurses had put on him. He mumbled something that could've been "Zuko the pig". Toph stomped on the earth floor, sending a wave of earth. Sokka screamed through the gag, but it was muffled. Toph laughed silently, and closed her eyes. "Just wait, Snoozles. Aang should be here soon with that plant." And with that, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

_If he's not, I might just die from laughter..._

* * *

Aang poked his arm. "Ugh…" It was itching like crazy, and it made him want to scream. "Stupid plant…" he muttered. Appa growled at him, for the noise was disturbing his sleep.

"Well, it's got to be this plant," he said, "and if it's not, I swear I will hurt someone." It wasn't like the Avatar to be so violent, so he must have been in quite a lot of pain. "Aha!!" he said. "It didn't affect me!"

Aang dropped the flower into his pocket, and hopped on top of the sky bison. "Yip yip, Appa! Back to Sokka!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry, guys, I know it's been… five months… OO I feel so bad, and horrible inside. I know this chapter was lacking in plot, but there **was** a little fluff, so be heartened for the next chapter!! I'll update soon, I promise! R+R 


	9. Fighting the Dark

**Fighting the Dark**

_All standard disclaimers apply. _

Sokka slept silently, his eyes closed. As he turned over, a pain in his back made him wince. His eyes flew open, and he silently cursed himself for forgetting.

The non-bender tried to yell, but the gag was still firmly in place on his mouth, sufficiently blocking his noise. With a vengeance, Sokka began to gnaw on the fabric, knowing that his health depended on it.

A few minutes later, he was through. "Toph!" he yelled, "The damned healers forgot to treat my arrow wound!"

Toph woke up with a start. "What?" she said, her voice rising. "Hey! Hey, is anyone here?" she yelled. "I'll be right back, Sokka." And with that, Toph sped out of the room to go find a healer for him.

Now it was coming back to her… He hadn't just been injured by those stupid fire flakes; it had been the arrow in his back! Toph mentally cursed herself. Why had they forgotten?

"Because of Zuko and Katara being alone together…" she muttered to herself as she walked through the empty hallways. "He was so preoccupied with his baby sister and the Royal Brat being alone together that he forgot. I bet it's infected." Toph stopped. She felt someone coming.

"Hello?" she called out.

No response. The footsteps kept coming closer.

"You needed a healer?"

* * *

Aang itched his arm like crazy. Who cared if people said it was bad to itch, what did they know? It's not like it would make it worse.

A few minutes later, Aang cursed himself for thinking that the itching would help. It didn't. "Appa! Can you go any faster??"

The bison groaned. He was already tired from getting no sleep, and now he had to go faster?

With a grunt, they increased their speed.

"Don't worry, Sokka," said the airbender, "I'm coming."

* * *

Katara felt like she was in a daze. Here she was, walking along the streets of the Fire Nation with the Fire Lord himself. Not that she would ever be intimidated by that, or impressed…

She felt a hand touch hers, and she glanced over. Zuko's hand slowly enveloped her own. She hid a smile, but it grew as she felt the warmth slowly pulsing from their clasped hands.

"Thank you for buying the dress," she said shyly. "It's very pretty."

"Not as pretty as you."

Katara blushed. She had never guessed that Zuko would be this… sweet, this nice, this… handsome to her.

He had always been the royal prat, the one everyone loves to hate… But know… He was so much more to her.

"Zuko." she said, stopping short. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"Sokka and Iroh… Who kidnapped Iroh? Who shot Sokka??"

Katara's voice grew frantic. How many days did they have left to get Iroh back? Was Sokka okay?

"Katara, it's going to be okay…" Zuko hid his initial panic. He had almost forgotten about the arrow in the non-bender's back. Iroh's kidnapping... the arrow in Sokka's back… Were the same people behind it?

His mind whirling with unanswered questions, he tugged Katara back to the palace. "Come, let's sleep, and tomorrow we'll go ask questions."

Zuko was tired already, and he knew he would be getting up early to go meditate in his gardens, and ask questions while Katara slept.

"Katara… do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

The water bender's eyes widened slightly, in fear, shock, and want…

"Zuko…"

"No, Katara, I'm sorry… That's not what I meant. What I mean is that I want to... I want to sleep with you in my arms, and wake up with the scent of your hair in my head. That's it. Nothing more."

Katara smiled. For a minute, she had been scared, and a little excited. "I'd love that, Zuko."

* * *

Iroh's hair was ragged, and his nerves were frayed. He couldn't remember the last time there had been reports of the Black Shadow… They had roamed the streets during his childhood, taking innocent children to do "experiments" on. Most of them were fire benders, but they did have water benders, and a few earth benders. There main experiments included, but were not limited to: seeing if water benders could control the fluid in a body, seeing if fire benders could boil the fluid in a person, or take away all their heat, making people eat dirt and soil, and then seeing if earth benders could control the earth inside their bodies.

Iroh hung his head. At least they hadn't taken his nephew… At least the Fire Lord was still safe.

The only thing he couldn't figure out was why they had taken him, of all people. To get to Zuko? Perhaps. Had he done something in his childhood to make them upset? These couldn't be the original Black Shadows… They would be older than him! Iroh couldn't puzzle it out. Why had they taken him.

The old man sighed, and wished that he had his bending back.

His tea had gotten cold…

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a fast update, huh? I told you I'd update soon… Oh, and to the reviewer who told me to write longer chapters… I will soon. ;D Just give me a couple days, and you'll have yourself a big fat one. Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you all!!

Su-Su


End file.
